


Canción de cuna

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Mamá Rikka e hijito Tsubasa, Sigue con canon, familiar, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: El instinto maternal de Rikka se manifiesta cuando encuentra a Tsubasa adormitado en el estar.
Relationships: Sera Rikka & Okui Tsubasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Canción de cuna

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en los twetts publicados en la cuenta oficial el día de hoy.
> 
> Imaginarlos en esta situación me resultó super adorable ¡Me hizo el día completamente! y no me contuve a escribirles alguito.
> 
> Sigue el canon, con mamá Rikka mimando un poco a su hijito mayor Tsubasa.

**.**

**.**

Por la noche, con Rikka rondando por el departamento, no espera encontrarse con un Tsubasa adormitado en el sofá.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acerca al más joven, dejando a un lado la razón principal por la que dejó su habitación, y cuando lo visualiza más de cerca (Tsubasa lleva un grueso libro en el regazo, probablemente estudiaba, y la cabeza se balancea lentamente lado a lado. _Es lindo_ ) Rikka tiene una idea inofensiva… ¡Una bromita para despertarlo! Entonces, se apoya del espaldar y abre la boca empezando a cantar suavemente.

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi niño tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea._

La sala se llena de la dulce melodía que Rikka tararea, una cancioncita de cuna clásica que le genera mucha nostálgia, y contrario a lo que espera… Tsubasa simplemente se recuesta del cojín y muestra una expresión más relajada, rindiéndose por completo a la voz cariñosa de _mamá_ …

En otras palabras: ¡El bebé ha sido dormido satisfactoriamente!

Y el corazón de Rikka se ensancha de ternura ante la escena que él mismo provocó, y no tiene la fortaleza para dejar de cantar e interrumpir con el ameno descanso ajeno. Sonríe y continúa su canto.

 _Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_  
Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balancea…

Rikka ama cuidar y velar por los demás. Especialmente esa familia tan única y especial que la vida le obsequió y con la cual desarrolló ese instinto maternal que tanto lo identifica… El descuidado Shiki, el tímido Dai y el energético Tsubasa. A veces es agotador, incluso se ha enojado en más de una ocasión, pero las alegrías son muchísimo más significativas y Rikka hace con todo gusto lo que sea por el bienestar de sus tres personitas favoritas.

La fortuna que palpita en su pecho es grande, especialmente en momentos como esos. Y ver a Tsubasa dormidito, tan tranquilo, cautiva por completo su instinto natural de madre.

Tsubasa es un hombre hecho y derecho, capaz y muy fuerte, pero para Rikka no dejará de ser su niño mayor, así como Dai siempre será su niño más pequeño.

Y con ese último pensamiento, que lo llena de una paz acogedora, acaricia los rubios cabellos suvamente y acaba su canción con un susurro.

_… A la nanita nana, nanita ella._

**.**

Lo que Rikka nunca sabrá es que su intención fue lograda, pues Tsubasa sí se despertó con su dulce canto. Sin embargo, avergonzado para enfrentarlo y muy cómodo para interrumpir con el momento, se quedó quietecito dejándose consentir por mamá.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> No iba a elegir una canción de cuna, pero me puse a buscar y recordé esta que tanto me encanta... Imaginarla con la voz dulcecita de Rikka (supongamos que si habla español jajaja) me derritió el corazón.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
